Flame-haired Elite from another world
by Jokun
Summary: During the Battled of Italica, Princess Piña Co Lada is captured and is taken prisoner by a mysterious army from another world that uses massive spherical warmachines capable of unprecedented bouts of destruction. Taken back to the enemy's homeworld, her salvation lies with a rival faction that wishes to rescue her, and plan to use her for their own interests.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flame-haired Elite from another world**

 **Disclaimer: Heavy Object belongs to Kazuma Kamachi; while**  
 **Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri is owned by Takumi Yanai**

 **Chapter 1: Damsel in Distress**

* * *

Princess Piña Co Lada hung from her chains, having been brought back to her cell after another session of 'interrogation' in the hands of her barbaric captors. She was just in her underwear, as well as a drab green shift-like shirt which they had provided her with. All her personal effects like jewelry had been confiscated a long time ago; her bright burgundy locks were set loose and were a mess. They had done things to her; things that she never imagined she would ever experience as a prisoner, or as a woman.

 _This is what I get for being such a spoiled princess and for being an inexperienced warrior as well_.

She sardonically smiled in her bound miserable state, recalling a discussion she had with that annoying butler back at the Myui household in Italica. Never did she expect to end up like this, nor in the circumstances that had resulted.

* * *

Piña slumped on the couch within the walls of Myui household after a hard and long day of defending Italica from remnants of the Allied Army who have resorted to banditry after being soundly defeated by invaders from another world, these so-called men in green.

"Excuse me your Highness?" the butler began, who stood nearby to be of service to her.

"What is it? Are you wishing to surrender?" Piña answered, knowing what was on the old man's mind. She took a sip from a goblet of wine which was offered to her.

"Not at all. I was wondering if there is a way to settle this conflict without any further fighting." he clarified, clearing his throat as he did.

"Easy. Just open the gates and let the lot of them in." Piña answered rather bluntly. After taking another sip of her drink she continued. "But once you do so, we lose everything. You and the men will be put to the sword. And the women, well you know…I can make do with one or two of the brutes having their way with me. But fifty or a hundred…"

"Surely you jest…" the butler said, balking at the thought.

"If you don't like the alternative, then you and everyone else must fight, to the bitter end if need be. Better to die fighting than to wait for death by their whims."

But it had not ended that way as she had feared. It was worse…

* * *

"The enemy is attacking the east gate?" Piña said in surprise, as a messenger came to give the grim news to her.

"Yes. We've already sent word to those at the south gate to come and reinforce us." the man said; a great deal of distress was written on his face.

 _So my prediction was off. Damn it!_

"Thank you for this. Go now and help defend the eastern entrance. We'll follow shortly. Hamilton! Grey!"

She and her two subordinates immediately rushed forth towards the east gate where the concentration of the siege was occurring. But when they got there it was too late.

The invaders had overcome the defenders by the walls and were opening the gates, allowing the rest of their fellows within Italica's walls. The few remaining defenders stood their ground behind the makeshift barricades set up within the courtyard but essentially the battle was lost. The City of Italica had all but fallen.

"You're Highness, we must evacuate the city!" A militiaman came to urge Princess Piña to give the order, but she merely remained transfixed by the fruits of her failure right before her. The brigands began their final push within the city.

"If only my knights were here…" she mumbled to herself as the first rays of the morning sun came and greeted her, mocking her of any miracle from happening, for their situation to turn in their favor.

However, miracles do happen sometimes, and that miracle came in the form of the east gate exploding into rubble and dust, taking several of the bandits nearby to their deaths. Outside the city walls, dozens upon dozens of the enemy invaders fell upon streams of light which pierced their beings like spears while some of them turned to ash when hit. In a short period of time, every single bandit was dispatched including those within the walls. The one responsible for it all was a humungous monstrosity looming on the horizon. It appeared to be a gigantic sphere with numerous protrusions or 'spines' covering its body like a sea urchin. To those who got to witness it, the deadly streams of light came from these spines.

"A monster…" gasped Hamilton, awed by the magnitude of carnage such an object could do.

Princess Piña joined in with her brown-haired subordinate's apprehension. "A Great Sphere of Destruction, capable of absolute violence which surpasses any army. Having the power to crush anything in its path and to deny those of pride, honor and all else. Truly, we are powerless against such a fearsome thing."

"But did it really come to save us?" Grey asked.

The answer to the grey-haired veteran soldier's question became apparent when the Great Sphere unleashed it power on the weary and hapless defenders of Italica.

* * *

Shortly after, Italica truly fell to its new invaders who happened to be the men in green, for it is they who are patrons to the Great Sphere of Destruction. The surviving defenders were rounded up and separated from the womenfolk. As for Princess Piña, that was the last time that she was among her fellow countrymen, for she was taken prisoner and brought back to their stronghold setup at Alnus Hill.

There she was questioned and to her amazement many of her captors spoke her language. At first, they asked her things commonly inquired of prisoners: name, country of origin, any military secrets they are privy to, but soon the line of questioning became invasive if not bizarre, like: what color she sees herself; what are her belief systems; or if she is still a virgin.

Naturally, she resisted in answering most of the questions peppered at her, but in spite of that they seemed to already know a great deal about her. In turn she got to learn a little about the enemy that held her captive, due to their condescending and supremacist nature.

They call themselves the Faith Organization–a confederacy of nations from the other side of the Gate which advocates any and all religions. They believe that the Gate is a sign from their gods, showing them a new path to spiritual and temporal salvation from the world they come from, and they intend to 'spread' their beliefs to the peoples of these new lands!

The reason why this group knew so much about her was made known when she received an unexpected visitor.

"Hello, sister."

"Big brother! Why are you here? Have these barbarians already taken Sadera?"

The blonde-haired man, the one who Piña's referred to as big brother, is none other than Diabo, her half-brother and a legitimate candidate to the Imperial Succession. He solemnly shook his head in response to his half-sister's apprehension.

"No dear sister. They have not…yet."

Piña looked confused at the way Diabo answered her. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, there is a chance for our Empire to avoid total annihilation, and I intend to make that happen." Seeing Piña's troubled expression he further elaborated. "I have come to these barbarians as you put it, seeking their aid in putting a stop to our father's madness, before he brings the Empire to ruin. Did you know that it was he who plotted to have our vassal states' armies massacred at Alnus Hill? Telling them nothing about the enemy's capabilities or that our very own expeditionary force that was sent to the enemy's home world was utterly defeated. Our sire used the Allied Army on pretense for the defense of the fatherland when in fact he hoped them to be slaughtered so that they would no longer pose a threat to our Empire's weakened state. And to top it all, our father has ordered the razing of all communities between Alnus and Sadera, in the hopes of forestalling the enemy's advance towards the Imperial Capital. Think of all the people that have suffered, all because of the foolish pride of the one who sits on the throne."

Piña could not believe what she had just heard. "No…No...Father isn't like that…You're lying, big brother!"

"Am I? Think about it, Piña? How much do you really know about father? After all, you are a child of a-Oh, I'm sorry…"

Tears began to well in Piña's eyes. She knew what Diabo meant. In spite of being a daughter of a concubine, Piña remembered only good things about the man that she came to call her father, Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, Supreme Ruler of the Empire of the Falmart continent, who saw her as a great pride and joy when she was a child. But as she matured into a young woman she began to notice her sire becoming distant, even fickle, towards her. She merely dismissed it as nothing more than the tolls of one who bears the welfare of an empire on his shoulders, and yet there were times when she questioned his actual sense of benevolence, or even of his love for her.

"What do you intend to do?" she sullenly asked with downcast eyes.

"I will depose father, with force if necessary, as well as Zorzal and the rest of our siblings. None must remain to ensure my assuming of the throne, in order to save the Empire. And I have the full backing of the Faith Organization for this righteous endeavor."

Piña noticed it, the glimmer of a madman within Diabo's eyes. This frightened and disturbed her, for she has known Diabo to overthink things, to the point of paranoia. Always fearing of those out to get him and undermine his good intentions. Perhaps he has finally lost it, and his collaboration with this otherworldly enemy had become the breaking point of his obsession and distrust he has harbored all these years.

"What of me? Am I to be removed as well?" she asked, regaining some of her composure.

"Oh no, dear sister. That is why I'm here. To convince you to join me in my virtuous cause. Once I sit on the throne, I wish you to be there with me, by my side, to assist me…as my Empress."

Definitely, this was one side of Diabo that she had never seen before which has made her more convinced and fearful of his state of mind.

"You're mad, Diabo! Even if we are not purely related in blood I am but your sister, and all I see in you is being my dear big brother. No…This is wrong! And so is your plan for 'saving' the Empire. You, talking about disposing your family, your very own flesh and blood, as if they are nothing more than rabid animals. You and your collaborators are no different! They've killed honest to goodness citizens in Italica, Daibo!"

"A necessary sacrifice, for the greater good. To demonstrate the power of my new found allies to all those who would dare oppose me. With Italica in the hands of Faith Organization we're one step closer to liberating the Imperial Capital of all of its hubris. Once that is achieved the Empire will enter a New Age under the benign guidance of the Faith Organization and I'll act as the bridge between our two worlds, preferably with you there with me. "

"Listen to yourself big brother…" she pleaded with him but he seemed beyond reasoning as he pressed her, firmly grasping her within his hands.

"Piña, I've always loved you as a sister…No, more than that actually. I've always wanted you to know how I actually feel for you, and this is the perfect time for me to do so. Please Piña…allow me, in order to spare you from the fate that awaits you, should you not concede…"

"Big brother…you're hurting me…" she gritted, feeling his hands squeezing hard on her. _And what does he mean by: what fate awaits me?_

Realizing what he was doing, Diabo let go of Piña and composed himself. He started heading out but not before giving her a warning.

"I'll give you time to think about it, Piña. But do not think my patience, or that of my benefactors, is infinite. I could do this with or without you. Until then, my dear sister."

But Piña never relented. As helpless as she was she could never see herself submit to any enemy, especially to one that threatened her country and its people. And if what Diabo says is true about her father, there must be other, more reasonable, ways to make him accountable. Or was she still being the naïve princess she has always been. Regardless, she could do nothing while being held a prisoner, she had to somehow escape; she however never got the chance as she was soon transferred from the temporary confinement in Alnus to an undisclosed prison on the other side of the Gate. There her terrible ordeals would begin.

* * *

"Ah! Kuh! Hii! Aah!"

"How do you feel? Have our purging blows made you see reason yet, heretic?

Piña hung between two poles while surrounded and being beaten by men with batons and whips. The one overseeing her treatment seem to be enjoying the task entrusted to him with much zeal.

She spat spittle and blood at the man's feet. "You damn, savages! Is this how you promote your gods unto others? Through intimidation and torture!"

Her retort was rewarded with a sneer, and a hard backhand to the face from the overseer. "Savages? It was your people who viciously attacked and slaughtered many of our faithful as well as potential converts when your armies emerged from the Gate. You also had the audacity of presuming you could conquer us and take over our lands. Such arrogance! Know this, it will be US who will conquer you, and your lands will act as recompense for your barbaric acts. But do not fret; the Faith Organization is not without mercy. We will enlighten you barbarians, so that we may all come to a common understanding. After all, your world does have its own gods. Once your faithful come to support the ideals of our group, we will all greet you with open arms. We will all then bask in the glory of our faiths, promoting peace, prosperity, and unity, as it should be!"

"Your words are empty. And your so-called faith is nothing more than blind fanaticism which threatens to undermine people's will to make choices. You're a total menace to yourselves and to others!"

"Silence!" shouted Piña's tormentor, quivering with anger. He breathed deeply to calm himself. "Perhaps we are too lenient with your path to enlightenment. Please show to her," he motioned to her torturers, who smiled evilly with glee, "the extent of the errors of her ways!"

And so Piña continued with her song of pain and dance of writhing agony at the hands of her cruel attendants, until she was blessed with the merciful loss of consciousness.

* * *

When she woke up she found herself lying and strapped to a bed, attended to by people, mostly women. Unlike her torturers she did not sense any callous nature from them; rather they seemed concerned for her well-being.

"Where am I?" she weakly asked a nearby woman who took notice of her being awake.

"You're in our medical ward. We have treated most of your serious injuries and it seem you're healing quite well, thanks to the Faith Organization's advancement in medicine." she said rather proudly, pleasantly smiling at her.

Piña weakly smiled back. "Is it the habit of your group to torture prisoners and then nurse them back to health?" she asked, with a thin line of sarcasms.

"It is only natural. We try to save lives if we can. Even for nonbelievers. For we follow the tenets of the Healing Family."

"Healing Family?"

"Oh, of course. You wouldn't recognize them, being from another world. They are the five Greek gods of Medicine, with Asclepius as the father or head, with his four daughters under him. I personally follow Aceso, goddess of the healing process."

"I guess you people are really from another world…and I'm in no position to be complaining here." Piña said, tugging at the restraints on her sides.

"But it would be easier for you if you would come into the fold of our ways."

Piña would have facepalmed if she could. "No. Not you too?" She intently looked at the woman. "Tell me, if our roles were reversed, would you submit to the whims of your captors?"

"I don't know." the woman responded, her smile fading as she became thoughtful. "Maybe it is because I never considered the possibility of such a thing happening to me. But it only goes to show," her warm smile coming back again," your conviction is strong, stronger perhaps than my faith."

If anything, that comforted Piña somewhat, but she would rather be with her people, helping to defending them from these invaders rather than being a prisoner in their hands and being patronized.

"Just to let you know, not all people in the Faith Organization are zealots. Many just like to practice their faith in peace. But the world we live in demands strength as well as viciousness, especially against our enemies. We pray to our gods, asking for forgiveness for the necessary evils we commit and to guide us to a better path."

"You're just making excuses, justifying your wrong doings."

"And are you and your people any different?"

Both women remained silent for few moments, mulling at each other's individual principles. Who is to say one is right while the other is wrong. The woman finally continued, having simmered down her inner emotions.

"I'm sorry. I think we should stop talking to one another. We will return you to your cell when you're able. My advice to you, be prepared and be strong. For your chastisement has only just begun."

* * *

When they returned her to her cell, a letter awaited her by the side of her cot. It bore the Imperial Seal, which only the Emperor or the legitimate members of his family ever use.

Piña had hesitations in opening it but she had to find out. After breaking the dried wax crest she flipped open the letter, intently going over its content with an expectant bearing.

 _Dear Piña,_

 _It saddens me that I was not there for you, when they took you away. I've only learned too late of your transfer while I was going over with some of the leaders of Faith Organization over here in Italica. Suffice it to say, we're in the final stages of our preparations for the Liberation of Sadera. You would have been here, by my side, had you accepted us and joined our side._

 _In spite of all of the virtues the Faith Organization boasts, patience seems not to be one of them. I do not blame them. You have your father's stubborn pride. They do not like that, pride that is. It is your conceit that has gotten you where you are now. They promised me that they'll do everything in their power, through the blessings of their gods, in helping you in ridding of it._

 _The next time we meet, it will be when I'm finally Emperor, and peace will finally reign within our Empire, and all of Falmart. I hope by then that I will have enough clout to petition for your release, and hopefully you will be renewed as well, having embraced the enlightenment which the Faith Organization offers. Until then, I patiently and fervently await our destined reunion._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Your big brother, Diabo_

Piña crumpled the piece of paper in her hands, a mixture of disappointment, despair, and anger churning within her after reading what it said. Diabo had absolutely betrayed them and she fears for the worst. The Imperial Capital might have already fallen for all she knows. How long has it been since she has been a captive?

"Father…"

The tears she shed that night did not stop.

* * *

True to the woman's words, Piña underwent several more ordeals meant to humiliate her and break both her body and mind. There were many times she wished she had died but these bastards, as she put it, would not let her. And perhaps it was her inner will that kept her going, of wanting one day to be free from this Hell she was in, and come to the aid of her Empire, her countrymen, her father.

Piña screamed. Her body was wracked with the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced. The torture she was undergoing could only be described as magical to her, and such a terrifying form of magic it was. It seems these brutes have somehow harnessed the power of lightning, and it was that power that was coursing through her very being, threatening to break her apart.

"Turn from your falsehoods, heretic! Accept our ideals and your sufferings shall pass! Only when you do so will you know true happiness and purpose!"

To the overseer this session with Piña has become rather routine and frankly tiresome. The woman is just damned stubborn and strangely resilient. He had never met such a hardy subject before and has almost grown a little sense of respect for her.

"Give it a rest already…I would rather die than turn! You hear me! So you can just shove all that drivel of yours you've been sputtering up to this time back where it came from…In your butthole!"

Almost.

"It seems your road to enlightenment is still winding. We will have to continue on in guiding you toward the narrow and correct path. Increase the voltage!"

* * *

And so here was her present situation, her wrists bound over her head as she hung a few inches off the floor of her cell. She hurt all over. The fact that she was feeling anything means she will live but the question is how much more can she take. Even though her will is strong she can never say when her body will give up on her, especially with all the tortures she is subjected to.

She went limp in resignation within her bonds, hoping to find rest in spite of her precarious position even though it was painful to her. Time passes, how long she has been dangling she does not know; only that she came to notice the door to her cell opening. Finally she thought, perhaps they have decided to be considerate and allow her to rest unchained. Or were they planning to have another go at physically abusing her, how cruel can they be?

Piña thought she heard one them call out her name.

"Princess Piña Co Lada?"

Her eyelids felt heavy and her eyes were too weary to make out the one who spoke to her. They sounded awfully young for guards.

"Don't worry. I'll have you freed in a sec…"

She felt her manacles being unlocked and down she went but she was almost instantly caught and gently laid down on the cold floor.

"God. What have these monsters done to you?" said the one who helped her out; his companion who was outside, hissed at him with urgency.

"Hurry up, Quenser! Can she move?"

"Hold on! I'm going to give her something to perk her up."

"Be quick with it then! The sooner we get out of here, the better I'll feel!"

"Who are you?" Piña finally asked, sensing something unusual with what is happening, although she was already suspecting what is going on.

"We're here to get you out, Princess Piña. Can I call you that? Oh, before anything else, I'm to give you this. It's going to sting…"

Piña felt the familiar prick of a needle. She had had several of those during her 'sessions', their effects varied but it left her disconcerted most of the time.

"What is that?" she asked, having not the strength to resist.

"Something to get you on your feet, Princess. To help us to get you out of here. Here, let me help you."

She allowed him to help her up. Whatever he gave her was not yet taking effect, and so she was painstakingly assisted in getting out of her cell.

"Times up! They're here!" his companion said.

The sound of the guards could be heard.

"Stop!"

"They're helping the prisoner escape!"

For the first time Piña got to witness the hand-held weapons, these people wielded, in action. She always wondered how they worked and now she got to know. They made loud, deafening sounds and could do damage at a distance. She imagined what it could do to a person if it hit them. The one who stood guard outside had one such weapon in hand and was busily using it against the guards who no doubt had their own.

"Shit! We're done for here if you don't do your thing, Quenser!"

"When have you ever doubted me, Havia? That's why I set up those C4s all along the way before we got here."

The one called Quenser held out something, a small black box which Piña noticed. He pressed something on it. Loud exploding sounds followed and could be heard in the distance which reverberated on the very foundations these halls where they stood. Cries from the guards indicated they were caught in the havoc and were soon silenced.

"Hey, hey, Quenser, I hope you're not planning on bringing the house down on our heads here?"

"Don't worry. It will take more than those C4s to make this whole facility collapse. Now take the point, Havia. I'll help the Princess…"

"I'm fine…I think I can walk." Piña said, leaving Quenser's hold when she felt her faculties returning, especially in her feet and legs.

"Good. Whatever happens, stay close and follow us." Quenser informed Piña.

The three waddled through rubble-strewn hallways and converging sentries but somehow managed to overcome all adversities and escape, jumping and ending up in the sea. They provided Piña with a means for her to breathe underwater, much to her amazement, reminding her again that this was definitely another world and had wonders that both marveled and frightened her, many more she has yet to see.

They were met by other people who traversed under the waves and were led to what, in Piña mind, appears to be a black underwater behemoth, waiting within the water's depths. She was being reassured by her rescuers to trust them. Besides, she had little choice in the matter anyway; her life was in their hands.

Piña was surprised that they got to 'enter' the huge sea creature and realized later that it was not really a monster but a ship that could travel underwater.

When she was able to breathe air again she came face to face with a buxom of a woman, who carried herself with an air of importance. She carried an exotic-looking smoke pipe and wore a cocky grin on her stern yet beautiful face.

"Welcome aboard the _Prince Charles,_ Princess Piña Co Lada. I am Major Froleytia Capistrano, Commander of the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion. The Legitimate Kingdom has deemed it, in its interest, to rescue you and provide you with asylum."

* * *

 **Great Sphere of Destruction** – Name given by Princess Piña to an Object during the Battle of Italica.

 **Object** – a massive armored fighting machine, with a very distinctive spherical shape, that outclasses conventional fighting vehicles and weaponry. It possesses a large array of offensive and defensive weapons at its disposal. Regardless of the number of weapons it has they are classified into two types: primary and secondary. Primary weapons are large, and usually are meant for use against other Objects. Thus they are the only means of being able of defeating one. Less power but nonetheless still devastating are the Objects' secondary weapons which brims its massive spherical body. They are mainly used against tanks, planes, and troops, but can also be used as a pinpoint defense against incoming shells and missiles.

 **Faith Organization** –One the four world powers that emerged after the collapse of the United Nations in the mid-21st Century; the most important thing for them is religion, wherein they advocate any and all religions, even old ones that have been revived. This resulted in the myriad formation of various cultures and beliefs like Christian, Greek, and Hindu. Due to the revival of old religions the prominent faiths have been considerably weakened. This also resulted in more internal conflicts with the various faiths but so far has been kept in check by the Central Religious Assembly. Like the other world powers, the Faith Organization associate and identify themselves with a particular color in all aspects in their society (like their military uniform and colors). For them it is green.

 ** _Prince Charles_** –An attack submarine of the Legitimacy Kingdom's navy. Their submarines are named after various personalities of monarchy in history, in this case, Prince Charles of the former United Kingdom.

 **Legitimacy Kingdom** –(To be further revealed in the next chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Flame-haired Elite from another world**

 **Disclaimer: Heavy Object belongs to Kazuma Kamachi; while Gate: Jietai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri is by Takumi Yanai.**

 **AN: I would like to make a special mention and thanks to keiman and kei who has recently been doing beta on my works. He's been a great help and inspiration to me, so thanks a lot man!  
**

 **Chapter 2: Stranger in a strange land**

* * *

"…And so, the last Pope practically dissolved the Vatican, and with the help of the other world religious leaders, including various faiths of old that had sprung up, formed the Faith Organization. A brief period of religious upheaval swept across the globe, but in the end, the Faith Organization stood supreme. Those faiths that did not join, and were particularly opposed to the Organization, were branded as heretics –fit only to be stamped out and thus subjected them to the organization's holy wars…"

Piña just idly listened. While half of her attention was absorbing the tutor's lecture, the other half of her mind wandered to distant vistas–memories, things that have gone, as well as things that have yet to be.

* * *

"Drink up your cocoa, Your Highness, before it gets cold."

Piña sat right before Froleytia, holding a cup of hot chocolate handed to her with both hands and nestled in her lap, untouched. She had been staring at the hot drink for a while, unsure if she wanted to drink it. Before she had been presented to the busty Major, she had been allowed to take a hot shower and then she had been provided with a change of clothes–a spare Navy jumpsuit of course, which had been all that the crew of the _Prince Charles_ could offer at that time.

She was rather in a state of shock, like a doe lost in an unknown forest, shaking and wary. Who could blame her after all she had undergone–the terrible tortures that she had endured as well as the exposure to strange and, what she considered, alien cultures, one after the other. In her mind, she kept on reminding herself that, wherever she was, it was definitely another world.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not poisoned." As if to give her reassurance, Froleytia took a sip from her own cup which contained the same hot treat as Piña's.

"Why?" Piña mumbled.

"Hm?" Froleytia stopped her sipping and critically eyed the emotionally disheveled princess.

"Why have I been rescued by your people? What is it that you exactly want from me?" Piña was now looking directly into Froleytia's eyes, her own eyes determined, wanting to know the truth, but deep down, she already had her own suspicions.

Froleytia calmly set down her mug on her desk. She then brought out her smoking pipe, lit it, and took one good smoke before replying to Piña's question.

"I'm not going to mince any words here. Since you seem to know your position, I'll tell you. You are at best, a political tool which the Legitimate Kingdom intends to use when the time comes."

"What?"

"Your rescue came as an opportunity, thanks to information that was shared with us." continued Froleytia.

She took a small remote and pressed it, lowering a large LED screen from the cabin's ceiling. A few more pressings and flickings with the device and the monitor nearby came to life. It showed the Gate which Piña recognized from when she had been brought in as a prisoner by the forces of the Faith Organization. The said structure was located within a base which they had set up at Alnus Hill. But Piña noticed something different about the picture. The surrounding area around the Gate was different and she could only assume that it must be the connecting Gate to this world that she was in. In fact, this was the first time that she had seen this imagery because she had been blindfolded when she had been transported to the other side.

"This is the gate that appeared in our world, in the city of Kyoto, located in the Island Nation, in fact. Without bombarding you with our world's politics, suffice it to say that the government of the Eastern part of that country had a choice of being reigned and guided by either the Legitimacy Kingdom or the Faith Organization. The Faith Organization won out for that bid."

After taking another puff from her pipe, she dumped its contents into an ashtray and began preparing a second round of smokes. Froleytia continued her enlightening talk with the princess in the meantime.

"By some twist of fate, the Gate appeared in the Kyoto area and your armies emerged from it, killing many civilians and generally causing havoc, but I assume that you already know this much."

But Piña knew little about the Gate and the Empire's exploits during that time. Whatever information she had gleaned had come from reports and stories from survivors and they were sketchy at best. In fact, it had been upon hearing that the men in green were attacking Italica that she had been prompted to rush to that city only to find out that remnants of the Allied Army that had been sent to Alnus had resorted to allying with the banditry who were threatening the security and people of Italica.

The men in green did come to Italica, however, and defeated the bandits, using their Great Sphere of Destruction. But the sense of deliverance from the people of Italica was short-lived as their would-be saviors revealed their true colors and turned on them next, eventually conquering them and their city.

Froleytia lit her pipe once again, and took a couple of puffs before continuing. "Not only was the invading army defeated, the Empire has committed a big mistake by making an enemy of the Faith Organization. Now they have the excuse of waging a holy war with your world, which is the present situation right now, but there is another reason for their going that far." She intently stared at Piña, expecting her to know the answer.

"They wish to exploit everything in our world. Our people, our treasures." she answered, sardonically smiling. "It is only natural, I guess. It has always been the way of the Empire for ages past. The strong always conquer the weak, reaping the spoils. I guess it applies to anyone who is strong enough. You people of this other world have proven that."

It was Froleytia's turn to grin mockingly.

"Well, tell that to the Faith Organization. As it stands, they are the only ones benefiting from this venture. The other world powers, the Legitimacy Kingdom included, have tried proposing to them to make a joint effort, but the Organization is not in the habit of sharing, it seems. Which leaves you, Princess. You are our wild card."

Piña gave Froleytia a confounded look which gave one of the youngest Majors of the Legitimacy Kingdom the opportunity to play connecting the dots.

"You're a member of the Empire's royal family, aren't you? Which gives us, the Legitimacy Kingdom, a stake in your Empire and your world. I could think of a number of means of accomplishing that end, but for now, it is best to see to your safety and welfare."

"So, in the end I'm just a captive bird in a different cage to you." Piña said rather dejectedly.

Froleytia's brows rose in amusement. "An interesting way to put it, Your Highness. But unlike the Faith Organization, we of the Legitimacy Kingdom, do not torture our prisoners. Usually. Either way, you have no choice in the matter, I'm afraid."

"It's alright. I'm practically resigned to my fate…" _For now_. _I need time to recover, and at the same time, to learn as much as possible about this world. Then perhaps maybe, maybe, I would find an opportunity out of my situation._ She eventually took a sip of her drink which, to her surprise, was sweet and gave her a pleasant feeling.

* * *

Piña sighed as her thoughts of melancholy ended, which did not go unnoticed by the tutor.

"Ms. Co Lada! I'd appreciate it if you would show more enthusiasm with my lessons when I'm here. This is, after all, for your benefit!" barked the bespectacled older woman who had been doing all the talking all of this time while Piña merely listened.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Clement. I just wandered off in thought. But I have been following your lessons!"

"Oh, really? Tell me then, what was the last part of my lecture?" Mrs. Clement is expecting Piña to make a fool of herself and gain some petty gratification in the process. She crookedly grinned in anticipation.

"I believe it was that the Central Religious Assembly oversees matters that involve disagreements and conflicts within the organization, like religious differences and questionable religious practices. One example is the Aztec religion, which has been revived in the Latin Americas. Their practice of human sacrifice was outlawed in spite of their religion's revival, limiting it to the sacrificing of animals as offerings-"

Mrs. Clement raised a palm to make Piña stop, although her expression was far from being pleased.

"You must think you're really smart, Ms. Co Lada?" Mrs. Clement hummed, obviously feeling one-upped by her pupil.

"No, not at all. I just know things that I get to learn and it is all thanks to people like you, Mrs. Clement."

"Hmph. Flattery will get you nowhere." Mrs. Clement glanced to the side and then continued. "Let's call it a day, shall we?"

"What do you mean? We have barely started the day's lessons." Piña sees Mrs. Clement gathering her things, preparing to leave.

"I believe that you can learn everything through self-study with the handouts that I've given you. Besides, it seems that you have a guest who does not know the virtue of patience and cannot seem to wait for me to get out of your hair." said the elderly tutor, referring to someone peering in by the doorway of Piña's Parisian apartment.

It has been over three months since Piña's rescue from the clutches of the Faith Organization. The Legitimacy Kingdom had her placed on asylum in one of their Safe Nations, particularly their homeland capital in the Normandy District. Formally considered northern France, the region has changed and expanded to encompass the French capital of Paris and its surrounding areas with the coming of the Second World. Her protectors and benefactors provided the other world princess with a flat and all the comforts that come with it within the City of Light. Piña's freedom of movement is restricted and monitored, of course, for her own safety. Others would argue that it is nothing more than another form of imprisonment. But even Piña admits that it is a great improvement compared to what she had endured during her captivity with the Faith Organization.

"I'm so sorry, Mademoiselle! Did it look that way?"

Piña recognizes the voice, as well as the blond-headed boy peeking through the door with an impish look on his face.

"Quenser!" Piña exclaims, breaking into a bright smile upon seeing one of the few friendly faces that have come to accept her without any hidden agendas.

"Hey, Quenser! You cannot just barge in while the prisoner is in the middle of her lessons!" A brown-haired woman with rimless glasses scolded Quenser, taking hold of him by the shoulder and preventing him from proceeding. Fortunately, Piña did not hear the term "prisoner" as being a reference to herself and, even if she did, as she has already come to accept, it rings true regarding her situation.

"It is all right, Officer Zoom. I'm ending the lessons early today and I am about to leave."

The woman called Zoom is so taken aback by the older woman's words that she inadvertently lets go of Quenser, allowing him to meet up with Piña within the room. The pair's joyous reunion, however, is momentarily interrupted by the tutor's grunting interjection.

"As for you, Ms. Co Lada, expect a triple quiz upon my return, and I won't make it easy for you. Be prepared. Good day."

"Good day." Piña replied, respectfully bowing to the older woman. Things became more relaxed when Mrs. Clement finally left, making those present breathe a sigh of relief.

"It great to see you Princess Piña!" Quenser began. "And might I say, you look more splendid than the last time we personally met."

"Please Quenser, you're embarrassing me." Piña blushed. "And why are being so formal? Just refer to me as Piña."

"Well, if you insist." It was Quenser's turn to blush. "Say, can I also call you Princess?" he beamed.

Piña looked puzzled. "Why?" she asked him.

He looked to the side, avoiding her gaze, obviously looking embarrassed. "Well, you are a princess, right? It would only be proper to call you one, don't you think?"

"But I'm a prisoner here, Quenser. My title amounts to nothing." Piña suddenly became downcast.

"Ah! Alright! Piña then!" he stammered, trying to salvage the mood.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but aren't you here for an important engagement with my charge, Barbotage? Time is a-wasting here if we're to follow the strict itinerary." Officer Zoom sternly eyed Quenser while crossing her arms and tapping her boot in impatience.

Quenser sheepishly smiled back at her. "I was about to get to that, Miss Charlotte." Turning to Piña. "Are you ready, Piña?"

The flame-haired woman brightened up at this. "Sure." Then realizing that she was not yet properly dressed. "Oh, please give me a few minutes to change. I'll make it quick."

"Don't worry. Take your time, Piña."

* * *

When Piña finally got dressed, she, Quenser and Officer Zoom went down from the apartment to a waiting fancy dark car, common among nobles of the Legitimacy Kingdom. Within, the three were greeted by three individuals, two of which Piña recognizes.

"Took you long enough, Quenser. Not that I mind tending to two very charming ladies here, but I was running out of things to keep them entertained." Heivia Winchell, a Private 1st Class and a Radar Analyst, and Quenser's best buddy and partner in crime in the various battlefields where they have participated of late, jokingly said.

"Why Sir Heivia, do I detect some dissatisfaction in your tone?" asked the blonde-haired girl whom Piña did not recognize. Her words seemed to strike some distress from Heivia's mien.

"Not at all, my lady. I'm just concerned about the time, especially because of the play we're attending tonight."

"Well, you could have just pointed that out without implying that we ladies here," she turns to the girl beside her. "Seem to be such a bother to you."

The other girl, who looks like the one speaking and could be mistaken as being related to each other, pouts in agreement.

"Now, now. Let's not sour this occasion for our very special companion today, shall we?" Quenser more or less calmed any tension brewing among those present as the vehicle they were riding in cruised down through the rather busy Parisian streets.

"I'm so terribly sorry. It's my fault for making you all wait." Piña apologized, feeling ashamed for any trouble she had caused for the people she was with.

Before anyone could respond, Quenser formally introduced Piña to them. "Everyone, may I present to you, Princess Piña Co Lada of the Empire of the Falmart Continent. Piña," switching to her first name, Quenser looked at Piña's reaction to see if he got it right before continuing. "You remember Heivia, don't you?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget one of my brave rescuers." answered Pina, breaking into a warm smile.

"I was just doing my duty, Your Highness." responded Heivia, gently taking her hand and kissing it. "I hope life in our safe country has been satisfying to you?"

"Other than being under such constant guard, it has, so far, been a fascinating experience. I have learned so much already of your world and yet there is a still such a lot more for me to learn. "

Quenser quickly moves on with the introductions, turning to the girl seated beside Heivia. "This is Lady Irene of House Vanderbilt."

"Pleased to meet you. On behalf of the Vanderbilts, I welcome you, your Highness." She then turns to Quenser. "And Quenser, you forgot to mention that I am Lord Heivia's fiancé."

The Barbotage boy cringed at this. "Of course, please forgive me for my impropriety, my lady, if it slipped my mind. It won't happen again next time."

"It better not." Her tone was calm, yet Quenser could not help but feel the iciness in the Vanderbilt girl's words along with her foreboding eyes boring into him. He gulped before finally introducing the last of the entourage

"Last, but not the least, this is Milinda Brantini, whom we refer to as the "Princess" and one of the Kingdom's most prestigious Elites as well as being considered its greatest heroine in the age of warfare with Objects."

Milinda fidgeted and blushed at her introduction, more so because Quenser was the one giving it. "It's nice…to meet you…" she said shyly, making her blush in embarrassment.

Piña took and held the meek girl's hands dearly. "The pleasure is mine, Milinda. I finally get to meet the one, who controls the Object that I have been hearing about as well as being seen on television, in person. Your exploits have been no less outstanding. And at such a very young age…"

"Thank you…I guess."

"Alright! With the introductions over, let's get this show on the road!" declared Heivia.

"Ahem. You're forgetting one other." stated Officer Zoom who has been solemnly quiet during the entire discussion.

 _Shoot! What wrong with me? How could I forget about Ms. Charlotte this whole time!_ Quenser quickly corrected his mistake. "Most of you remember Officer Zoom? Lady Vanderbilt, this is Ms. Charlotte Zoom, an Officer for the Black Uniforms."

"Nice to meet you." greeted the Vanderbilt girl with a curt nod. Charlotte merely returned the gesture. Both women knew of the protocols between nobles and those of the service and left it at that. Piña could not help but take notice of this, reminding her of such intricacies between those of the different social standings back in the Empire.

It seems such a state exists here in this world as well, especially in the Legitimacy Kingdom. But, unlike in the Empire, the difference in people's standings is somewhat relaxed here, and can be considered blurred even. Respect. It is what keeps these two groups: the gentry and the common folk of this world, working cohesively and in harmony despite their social barriers. Perhaps the Empire needs such a thing as respect, especially towards those whom they consider their lesser.

"James! Take us to the Le Bon Marche!" Lady Vanderbilt told the driver, signaling the start of the group's itinerary of the day within the City of Light.

* * *

Both Quenser and Heivia were killing time in the men's waiting area of the Le Bon Marche, discussing stuff, while the women were busy doing their shopping, particularly for clothes in Paris' most prestigious department store.

"Hey, Quenser. What do you think of the Princess?"

"Huh? Who? Piña?"

"Of course, Piña! Say, you're calling her by her first name?"

"She insisted on it." Quenser stated.

"Oh, really?" Heivia was giving his best friend and comrade-in-arms a knowing mischievous look.

"Your dirty mind is acting up, Heivia. There's nothing between us. Even during those times I sent her emails, they were all just friendly exchanges meant to give her encouragement during her trying times in her forced asylum."

"So there is really nothing?" Heivia prodded.

"I only did it upon the request of Ms. Froleytia."

Quenser remembered that time aboard the _Prince Charles_ after Piña's rescue. Froleytia requested both he and Heivia to try to cheer up the captive princess and be friends with her until their arrival back in the Normandy District. Even after her asylum took effect within that safe nation, Piña and the boys kept in touch through various forms of communications, including old fashioned letter writing. This continued for many months while Quenser and Heivia were in various assignments across the globe.

"If you say so." Heivia left it at that, somewhat disappointed that he did not get the answer that he wanted to hear.

Truth is it was Quenser who did most of the talking with Piña during those times. Sure, Heivia would join in in helping her out and he, among all people would not miss the chance of getting friendly, even close, with a beautiful woman like Piña and a princess to boot. But there are two reasons why he did not go that far. One is "Titan Tits", which is how he refers to his immediate superior, Froleytia. She specifically told him and Quenser not to try any funny business with Piña, covert or otherwise, under the pain of death. Knowing Froleytia, they would not risk crossing that line. And finally, there is the matter of Lady Vanderbilt. He and she are set to be engaged, and while there are times he has reservations for such an arrangement between them, Heivia, deep down inside, has genuine feelings for the Vanderbilt girl. Which leaves Quenser with having the honor of doing what is necessary to make Piña feel at home in what she considers a strange new world in which she now lives in for now.

Both young men remained quiet for a while until Quenser spoke up again.

"Although I think she's kinda lonely and homesick, actually. I could tell because she's not very good at hiding it. You should have seen her, Heivia, when I got to see her after a long time."

This renewed Heivia's interest, although he had a feeling he would not like what he was about to hear from his best bud.

"She does not belong here. Piña needs to go back to her own world, to her own people. That's what I think."

Heivia could now notice the serious look and concern on Quenser's face. It is the same look he has seen many times in the field, especially when innocent and powerless people are involved. He wanted to help her, and not just in a small way, and this has Heivia a bit worried.

"My advice to you, Quenser. Don't get too attached to her. It's not like she has a choice in the matter, and neither do you."

"I know. It's just-"

"We're done." It was Lady Vanderbilt along with the rest of the women. "Did we take too long?"

"Oh, not really." Heivia stood up to help the young lady carry her newly acquired purchases. "Time flies when you have something to talk about. Right, Quenser?"

"Yeah, right." responded Quenser, following Heivia's example by helping Milinda with her bags.

"What were you two taking about?" Milinda curiously asked, directing her attention toward Quenser.

"Nothing much, we were just talking about Piña."

"What was that about me?" Piña asked, also curious.

"Let's talk all about this over high tea, shall we?" happily suggested Lady Vanderbilt. "Quenser, my good man, would you be a dear and take care of her Highness's things as well. You wouldn't want to hinder Ms. Charlotte's duty of protecting our special companion, would you?" She was referring to a couple of bags that the female Black Uniform was carrying in Piña's stead.

"No, it's perfectly fine." said Piña while Charlotte said something similar. Both women did not want to add any further burden to Quenser.

"It's okay." Quenser said, as he took hold of the rest of the stuff the two girls were carrying. "I can carry all of these. Besides, I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't do it. After all, it's a man's job do these kinds of things." he said cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" Piña asked with concern. "You don't have to push yourself on my account…"

Milinda in the meantime was jealously pouting her face out over the awkward scene between the two.

* * *

The unlikely company of nobles and service people eventually moved on to their next destination, going through the various elegant displays and galleries of the glamourous department store.

Piña suddenly stopped. Something caught her attention on what was playing on a large flat-screen TV behind the display window of a home theater store. Everyone in the party noticed this and stopped as well.

"Piña, what's wrong?" Quenser inquired. He then noticed the video Piña was staring at that had her look as if she has seen a ghost.

"Diabo…"

Sure enough a still image of her half-brother was shown on the television screen, and even if she does not get to hear any audio, captions were indicating that he has finally become Emperor of the Empire. It also mentions that newly crowned Emperor Diabo El Caesar is scheduled for a state visit to Kyoto, the capital of the western part of the Island Nation, to commemorate the liberation of the Empire from the criminally corrupt elements of the Empire, and to pave the way for a strategic alliance between the Empire and the Faith Organization.

"Father… What of father…"

* * *

Footsteps echoed hollowly as a lone slight figure, dressed in gaudy clothing of the Emperor, descended the narrow steps that lead to the deep, dark realm of the dungeons beneath the Imperial Palace. Diabo knew where he had to go despite the twisting maze-like corridors of this dreaded place meant to house those deemed by the Empire as its greatest enemies. He was greeted by two guards flanking a heavy wooden door with iron bars serving as a window, snapping to attention upon his arrival. Diabo curtly peered through the small portal meant to view the dark, dank room beyond.

"Open." he said simply after backing away to let the men open the door for him, the Emperor. What little light, mostly from torches, filtered into the cell, striking to illuminate a half-naked older man, slumped and hanging from manacles set into the wall that held his arms and hands above his head. Other than his demeaning state, the man was unscathed and was still in good health for now.

"Leave us." Diabo ordered.

Both guards obeyed and left a without a word, leaving their supreme leader alone with the lone prisoner.

"Greetings father."

Molt Sol Augustus, former emperor of the Empire, raised his weary head to his son. "Diabo…Have you come to further humiliate me?"

"I just came here to see you before my departure to the other world beyond the Gate. I intend to secure a peace with them by formalizing a treaty that would solidify the security and prosperity of our Great Empire for generations to come."

Molt grunted a snicker. "You mean…you're going to go and kiss the boots of your new masters."

"Say what you will, Father! This would not have had to happen if your arrogance and misplaced rule hadn't brought us to the brink of destruction. I am merely doing what I can to clean up the mess that you have brought upon us."

"Foolish boy. By bowing to these barbarians, you've undermined the pride and liberty of our Empire and its people. Our people!" Molt jerked at his chains in anger causing them to rattle loudly within the room. Realizing the futility of his actions, he slumped almost to the floor. "Perhaps it was better to have Zorzal succeed me after all? He may be rash and whimsical, but at least he sets his mind to something, and he's no sniveling coward like you!"

Something snapped within Diabo, his judgment darkened and before he knew it, he was pummeling with abandonment his chained-up father, bruising him and drawing blood.

"You and big brother have always looked down on me! Saying that I'm weak willed and would never amount to anything! Both of you never understood how I felt! To be demeaned by my very own family!"

After the last blow, Diabo looked at his blood-stained hands, his own blood from his raw knuckles mixed with his father's. "Only Piña… only she understood me! But now…but now…" He was on the verge of tears, his whole being shaken.

"What…happened to…Piña?" Molt asked through broken and bloody lips.

Daibo wiped his tear-stricken eyes and straightened himself. "Zolzal might have escaped, but it is only a matter of time before he and his followers are brought to justice. And that will be very soon, with the help of my newfound friends and allies."

He started to leave but then turned to face his father once more. "Be thankful that I have spared you, Father, for I might still have use for you." Daibo turns his back to him. "See you around, Father- until then."

Daibo finally left the cell, shouting for the guards to have the door closed again, leaving his father to linger while he awaited his uncertain fate.

"Piña…my beloved daughter…Are you still even alive?"

* * *

Froleytia quietly hummed an off-track tune that was playing in her head while calmly trimming a bonsai in her home apartment somewhere in Paris. The place was very much an emulation of an elegant Japanese home, complete with paper screen doors set to the sides as well as a low table in the middle of her living room where the plant she was trimming sat. Dressed in her favorite kimono, she was absorbed with her hobby when her tablet rang, indicating an incoming call from Piña Co Lada.

 _From the Princess? I wonder what she wants._

Setting down her shears, she picks up the device from its keyboard pad to answer the call. The video image of a serious looking Piña appeared on screen.

"Princess Piña. To what honor do I owe your call?" Froleytia said, hiding the fact that one of her calming pastimes has been interrupted. She may be royalty, Frolyetia thought, but nothing should get in the way of her limited free time from active duty.

"Ms. Froleytia. I need your help. I want to become one that controls Objects. I want to be an Elite!"

* * *

 **GLOSSARY**

 **Legitimacy Kingdom** – One of the four major powers in the age of Objects. Just as the Faith Organization puts religion above all else, the Legitimacy Kingdom focuses on one's bloodline. It is described as a collection of cultures and states that wish to resurrect the Old World system of royalty and the nobility. A person's bloodline determines their social standing in society.

The Legitimacy Kingdom is governed by a body of monarchs that make up the Sovereign Parliament. Below it is the Council, which acts as the voice of the masses and helps in advising the monarchs in the decisions that affects their governance over the realm.

Just like three other world powers, their armed forces are identified via color-coding of their uniforms and markings on their vehicles. For the Legitimacy Kingdom, it is blue.

 **Black Uniforms** – Agents of an independent agency within the military of the Legitimacy Kingdom which used to be in charge of barrier duty but has changed and expanded its scope with the passage of time. Today they supervise order and cohesion within the battlefield and oversee the conduct of soldiers like the possible unfair treatment of prisoners. In extreme cases, they could have the power of custody over those of high rank that commit inequities if such a reason warrants it.

Charlotte Zoom is a special case who has been assigned as Piña Co Lada's escort and protector during her period of asylum.

 **Safe Nation** – a term denoting a territory or area protected under treaties against war and other forms of conflict. In the present world setup when wars are fought between the various powers through their respective Objects, certain cities and large population centers are forbidden to serve as battlefields. This rule also applies to armies that take part in such military operations with Objects. There are instances of course when an offending force tries to get away with causing some damage and loss of life on a area considered safe and stubbornly justifies it. Of course this treaty does not prevent the threat of terrorism as well as covert operation by the opposing side, including actions committed by mercenary groups and private military contractors or PMCs on these supposed safe havens.

 **The Island Nation** – Formally the nation of Japan and is the birthplace of Objects. Presently it is divided between the Faith Organization and the Capitalist Corporations.

The capital of the country held by the Faith Organization is Kyoto. It is also there that the GATE to the Empire appeared.

 **Capitalist Corporations –** One of the four major world powers in the world of Objects. (To be further described in future chapters)


End file.
